


Love, Kill, Marry

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Superfamily, Sassy Loki, Sassy Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), Trickster Loki, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America has found out what he should not have and in turn set an ultimatum for Tony. Thankfully Tony and Loki already have a plan in place and with help of a very good friend will make it work for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, my first for Tony and Loki despite them being my ultimate OTP. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Also, this is a world where Peter Parker and the Avengers work together and are aware of each other. No damn seperation.

"You've got to end it Tony,” insists the Captain of their great nation. As if this is a statement that will occur and not the suggestion that it is. But everything to Tony seems to be a suggestion so really, it's not that hard to wave away any niggling doubts. He means, his escapades haven't had him murdered yet so, things could be much worse, and why stop now?

Despite all this, one tiny thing had been bugging him and since he was not born with a filter or concern over a rapidly decreasing future he word-vomited in the preaching manner he had. “You betcha Cap,” Cap bestowed him a stare his father had been fond of; no wonder the two had been besties. “Small inquiry though,” he picked up a gauntlet from his counter and began ripping into it. “Why haven't you outed me yet, literally,” he waved a panel, “The press would go nuts, you'd up your fan base as a Truth Monger.” He shrugged, pointing a screw driver at Ms. America, “All round good for you, and I'm not a man inclined to owing people things. What do you get out of this?”

Cap stared him down, broad shoulders tensing mutely, “It's not what I get out of this Tony. I'm protecting you,” he pointed at the Billionaire. Tony pulled a face. Cap tapped the table firmly, enunciating his words, “If this gets out; to shield or the general public: your time as an Avenger, as Iron Man, is over.” His baby blue eyes were unyielding in their freakish perseverance for freedom, “Your good reputation gone, all the good work you've done dismissed. Don't let that happen,” he ordered.

Even with Captain America spewing his snuffed anger of all things glorious and whole and ethical, Tony still wasn't feeling inclined to listen. It was a problem of his, one he wasn't going to be fixing anytime soon. Instead of mentioning any of that, and for the purpose of removing any unwavering do-goodness from the air he says, “Gotcha loud and clear Cap. Thanks, I guess, how about I make you a new shield? Titanium, you're thinking, maybe even my alloy? Yeah you'll like that,” Tony nods to himself, “Sounds good right. I might even throw in a vambrace for your swinging arm.” His fingers thrummed upon the counter, “Don't ever say I don't do things for you Cap, that would be a lie.”

Cap was never impressed with him which was a cruel and unwarranted flashback to his ole papa. But, Tony supposed, his Dad had been a part of inflating Ms. America so after that sort of scientific never-before-nor-seen-again project not much could dent Honey Big Boo Boo's calm reserve. Hell, compared to his Dad, Tony was a second rate diva with way too much spare time, no room on his shoulders and not enough talent to back it up. “You're not listening to me Tony,” what was with Cap calling him Tony anyway? “This can't carry on,” he slapped the table hard, “Look at me.”

Tony set the gauntlet down, folded his arms and did his best to look as unimpressed and infuriating as possible. Which, considering, wasn't hard. “Whatever he's done to you,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Whatever he has done,” Cap repeated firmly. “I still respect your choice but I don't think you're in your right mind.” Cap's blond brows greeted each other but whatever was stopping him was overcome by his inherit need for duty. Cap really shouldn't have been caught in this crossfire, “I-I'll be telling shield at the end of the week, that's five days Tony. End this or if you can't, I'll help, the team will help. We're here for you,” and wasn't that just the boulder to sink his stomach.

Yeah, well time to get past all this heart to hearts, he hadn't had any breakfast to barf just yet. “Duly noted Cap, loud and clear, don't let the door hit your do-goodness on your way out.” And he promptly scooped up the gauntlet, snatched up some tweezers and tinkered. The conversation was over, it was ended, and then Cap had to go and ruin it.

"End of the week Tony,” he inhaled deeply, broader chest inflating and jaw setting in that annoying heroic way that had him scowling. “I really am sorry to do this,” You're still doing it though, aren't you? You can't be that sorry, “But if I think he's still got a hold over you at the end of the week, even if it's just a look in your eye Tony. I will report this to Shield,” Fan-freaking-tastic. A tinge of anger emblazoned his gaze, until he remembered where he was and he smiled tightly, shoving that away to experience later during his consumption to permanent liver damage.

Cap stared him down, a towering wall of justice and morals and freedom. Tony just couldn't get it, well he understood enough, he just didn't get how it was possible for regular humans to live up to super solider serum standards. His old Papa outdid him again, it seems, he should stop being surprised by these things. Tony was an asshole in general but in comparison to Cap he was a goddamned train wreck with no track left. “Your crystal clear Cap, sheesh,” he scoffed, “Now get your spangled rear out my door. I got work to do,” he waved his hand dismissively and calibrated the gauntlet in his grip.

It took Cap freaking forever to hop into that elevator with a frown worrying his patriotic brow, and half a second after that for Tony to shove his aching head into his oiled palms. He really needed some easier to remove hydraulic fluid, “I do hope you'll listen to reason this time Sir,” Jarvis commented helpfully.

"You're supposed to be on my side Jarvis,” he reminded, scratching his scalp and cracking his knuckles. “Mute,” he uttered before his own computer expressed his disapproval, again, which was disconcerting on a altogether different level.

Tony just breathed for a while, the hydraulic fluid itched his nose, burnt metal lingering from the time a few electric racks had exploded. “Regretting this are you dear?” was the low question, lean fingers lingering over his neck and shoulders. Tony snorted in response, the fingers cradling his jaw and rubbing his stubble.

"As if,” he scoffed, pressing a kiss to the pale knuckles and relaxing against the lean figure with a harsh groan.

"Good, for our acquaintance would be short lived if that were the case.”

Tony cocked a grin, “I'm pretty sure it is more than just an acquaintance,” he shrugged offhandedly. “Unless, of course, you do this to every other newly single hero who catches you with nothing else to do,” he shrugged again, thumb massaging his knobby knuckles. “I'll be disappointed sure but not very surprised, not much can interest you, and us heroes are always leaving the damsels in distress. Not that Pep's was ever a damsel in distress,” he snorted faintly, “she's more likely to be saving my ass then the other way around.”

Thin lips quirked upwards, “Yes that does sound about right. You're prowess as a hero has been greatly exaggerated, I even hear you're fraternizing with the enemy nowadays.” He bent lowly over Tony tutting faintly, warm breath fanned over his cheek and his nails bit into his stubble. “Oh how the mighty have fallen,” cold lips pressed at the corner of his mouth, “Whatever will Midgard do?”.

Tony still can't describe what that does his lower regions, and the kind of mess that tightens dead center. A jut of his shoulders he spins his stool, marred palms skimming down lean muscles to grope at places unholy. “I can honestly say I don't care,” he deadpans.

Loki grins sharply, long palm cradling his jaw, his fingertips resting at his temple and thumb at the corner of parted lips. It made Tony's toes curl before he forcefully straightens them. Straight; as if that word should be anywhere remotely near him. “Your prowess at courting, it seems, was not pretentiously exaggerated.”

“About the only thing about me that isn't, probably, I'll make sure to tell the press,” he babbles. Lashes shadow his emeralds as he curves to capture Tony's lips, nibbling the lower. Tony retorted with the connection of skin upon skin, digging into the dip of Loki's back. Loki skimmed from his lips and centered on his pulse point with an open mouthed kiss, “Oh come on Lokes-ahh,” he whined, shuttering his eyes. “Cap's going to be looking for proof of our little rendezvous, and your epic love bites-”

Loki silenced him with a kiss, the mechanics back colliding with the counter as a hand riffled in his short hair. He muttered something incoherent, which had the God of Mischief snickering as he pressed downwards. Tony sniggered, “Glad I can amuse you asshole,” his fingers massaging Loki's spine. Loki responded with a shit eating grin which Tony paired with a cocky one.

"Reporting for du-Aah!"

Tony clamped onto Loki's bicep to stop the vanishing act. Loki narrowed his eyes, Tony shot him his best 'trust me' glance before slipping round him to the frozen figure in the doorway. Tony knew he shouldn't have given the kid a key.

"Hey Kid, you're early,” he commented easily, arms folded casually in a mostly protective manner in front of the resident God of Evil. This God of Evil – Mischief actually – towered where he stood finely, his expression promising easy death – which was actually better than the prolonged death usually promised.

The kid in question blinked, backtracked once, again, mouth popping like an unearthed fish. “You can see who you were about to do the dancing do with, right?” Tony snorted at his shocked, reluctant question. The Kid groaned, massaging his temples, “Or is this a hallucination. Last time that happened a broke some 80's dude out of prison and I don't want to do that again.” Despite the Kid being ever so forlorn, Tony snickered at his expense.

"No, this time your not hallucinating but I don't want to know about that 80's guy-”

Peter Parked interrupted, rather stricken, “Wait. You really- that really is Golden Green Insanity you're making out with?”

Tony grinned, rocking slightly on his heels to peer over his shoulder cheekily. “If anything Golden Green is making out with me.” Loki raised an eyebrow, in what was probably amusement. “Don't think I heard that one before either; Golden Green Insanity. Getting pretty spot on aren't they?” he teased.

"Oh is that what was happening earlier?” Loki mused offhandedly.

Tony swirled on his heel with a sly grin, “If I remember correctly – which you know I always do – you were quite enjoying what was happening earlier.”

Loki hummed, “Perhaps I am merely playing you Stark,” his twinkling emerald eyes centered on Tony. Testing the waters as usual, always pushing into crooks and creaks.

Tony sniggered, clearly unapologetic as he says, “What happens in out boudoir cannot be faked. Sorry,” he shrugged, “But if I do bother you so much. I can forge you those pair of daggers you wanted,” he chimes, blinking prettily up at Loki.

Loki expects it, his angular face soft with fondness. “My dear if you carry this on there will be nothing to bribe me with when we quarrel.” He was perfectly alright with this of course, merely teasing this fact. This fact being Tony's penchant for chucking money at whoever was angry with him. Loki was the only one who did not see it as callous or demeaning. Probably a long over from the days he was worshiped as a deity. Of course they had to be hand crafted or they were beneath him. Tony was surprisingly okay with this; it actually gave him a valid reason to fantasize of his lover during work.

The door creaked.

Tony blinked at swiveled to face the attempting to flee Peter Parker. “Lock,” he ordered and the door snapped shut with a final click. Peter pouted at it wide eyed, slowly turning to face the duo. “Let's start this again shall we?” He pointed at Loki, “This is Loki, the one I told you about,” he shot Peter a look that had the kid gaping. Tony gestured to Peter over his shoulder, “And you've heard about Peter, a kid I consider my own.”

"What? Hang on,” Peter paused, face stricken, “You consider me what?”

"This is the young vigilante spread over your newspapers?” Loki commented with a raised eyebrow.

Peter groaned, scratching his temple, “Secret identity. I have a secret identity Tony...” he whined at the Mechanic.

Tony paused, blinked once and quirked his lips, “Oh well.” Peter let off a loud groan, gesturing wildly at the resident God of Mischief, leaning languidly against the wall, partly illuminated by the screens. “Relax Peter. See this as proof of my faith,” he stood at Loki's side, grinning up at the God as if it were normal.

Peter blinked rapidly, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, wait...what?” he yelled. Tony smirked at Peter in a very way that reminded him of days where magical contraptions were laid out to murder him. Peter shook his head in return, “No, no, no, no, no.” He flailed his hands as Tony leaned upon the God's side. “That's – That's Loki, as in 'better than thou', 'mewling quim' Loki. Is this a trap – oh, you're under a spell?” he hissed.

Tony exhaled, glancing up at the amused lift of Loki's brows. “Honestly he's smarter than this.”

"Whatever you say darling,” Loki responded easily, his long fingers curling round Stark's waist.

It seemed as if Peter's brain was malfunctioning from too many impossible deeds occurring at once, inducing rapid blinks. “That is Loki,” he extenuated, “As in Loki,” because it seemed like Tony wasn't comprehending all faults in that. “Loki,” he said once again.

"Peter, take a breather, do you see any weird glowing eyes or body parts, no magical devices have been pointed in my area,” Tony paused, head tilting. “Scratch that, no magical devices that will make me turn on what I believe in.” Loki snickered.

The kid grimaced, shoulders slumping downwards as if to handle the weight of knowledge he did not want. “Tony, no,” he groaned. Tony grinned, waving a hand dismissively.

"Honestly kid, only good things have come of this,” he nudged Loki before settling onto the seat he'd recently vacated. He picked up the gauntlet he'd dismembered and reconstructed it. “Only thing that's changed Peter is that when I shoo you from my lab you know why now,” Peter pulled a face at that.

Peter swallowed, raising his eyes to the curious emeralds; like a large feline that was deciding whether to play with you now or when you became a carcass. “So your not out to destroy the world?” he tried, partially in battle stance.

Loki decided he was not worth his time, gracefully perching on the counter Tony worked on with practiced ease. “It's proven to be an outdated idea,” Loki commented absently, picking at a tablet and reading an alarming amount of codes off it.

Peter blinked straightening finally and shoving his fists into his pockets so to prevent his twitching fingers to be obvious. “So what ideas are you planning now? Something that won't harm life as we know it on Earth because I would really like to hear that.”

Loki studied the kid momentarily, critically classifying him as anything but major threat. “Nothing to that extent, no.” Peter's fears were generally not put to rest. Loki cupped Tony's jaw, drawing him away from tinkering of his toys and pressing a deep, passionate kiss that had Peter look away for fear of his head exploding with blood. Loki observed Tony, his brows somewhat softened, a smile without a smile, whispering something for only his lover's ears and he vanished from the lab.

Tony sighed at the empty space at his side, lightly fingering his moist lips. “Tony--”

"You can freak out now if you want,” Tony noted absently, shaking his head and returning to his gauntlet which he'd made a bit of a mess out of.

Peter trotted round the desk, plodding into his regular seat opposite the billionaire. “Tony,” he paused, licking his lips and gathering his words. Tony's head bowed in what may be considered poorly concealed nerves. “Your positive there is no magic involved?”

The side of Tony's lips twitched in what could not be called a smile, “Your not the first person to ask me that but no. There is no magic involved,” he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really, really, I am Tony freaking Stark'. Peter supposed that was true. “I'm immune to magical mind control, remember Kato,” he grinned slightly.

Peter stared at his hands cupped in his lap, “I don't get why him though. Tony,” he tried to appeal, imploring, “I get love is love, that's great but that is Loki. That's just a bad idea, like horrendously bad, ending in a fiery death bad.”

"You really know how to pump the party, don't you kid.” Peter looked a tinge guilty, though not by nearly enough. Tony sighed, “I know how it looks and I also know I never expected it to get here. It's been about,” he checked the date on one of the screens, smiling faintly at it once the number registered, “Eleven months. Give or take a few days. And I still like the guy, and I know he likes me because he still listens to my techno babble and understands it. He also hasn't slit my throat.” He smiled faintly, clipping a metal plate back onto the gauntlet, “I don't want it to end just yet. I need more time.”

"What do you want me to do Tony?” Peter asks with a heavy heart and some trepidation.

Tony's brows furrowed, “What? Why would you think I want something?” Peter didn't dignify that with an answer and his look was enough to have Tony grinning. “Fine you got me. Let me just explain some things; Cap knows and plans to out us, literally, at the end of the week.” Tony shrugged, “I can't let that happen.” He brandished his screwdriver at Peter's nose, “And you my loyal Robin are going to help me.”

Peter raised his hand, “First question,” Tony hummed, “Who is Robin?” Tony raised his head, grinning brightly and clapped the Kid's shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason I like you...”

"Beyond my good looks and remarkable intellect,” Peter questioned as if befuddled with the news.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yes beyond those. See how accommodating I'm being.”

Peter shook his head, “Nah, you just want someone to have a bigger ego than you in the room.”

"Cheeky brat,” he noted with a grin, “Go on, don't you have a job to do. What am I paying you for?”

Peter snickered, prodding his glasses up his nose and tugging a screen towards him. “You don't pay me, I'm officially here on an internship.”

"Oh well, from now on your now a fully paid member of Stark Industries. Got that Jarvis?” Peter perked up as Tony paused. “Jarvis? Oh yeah, sound,” he ordered. “You got all that Jarvis?”

"Unfortunately sir,” Jarvis responded with more annoyance then should be mechanically possible. “May I congratulate Mr. Parker on his excellent acceptance of your sordid, unlawful affair.”

Peter's brows furrowed. "I feel like I'm being mocked,” he remarked as if uncertain on how this occurred.

Tony waved a hand, “Yeah sorry about him. I can't modify Loki into an ally on his records so as not to tip of the others, or stop the alarm from going off when we play fight.” He shrugged, “I do always threaten to sell him to a community college but he's desensitized at this point.”

Jarvis spoke with smugness, which was all very strange for a computer. Not so much for Jarvis at this point though, “You'd be hopeless without me Sir.” Tony just shrugged in response to that.

"Won't stop me from doing it, I won't have an Ultron on my hands, you hear me Jarvis?” he pointed his screw driver at the ceiling.

If a computer could sigh Jarvis would have, “Loud and clear, Sir. Should I continue running the algorithms?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, all of them onto my private server Jar.” The Mechanic raised his gaze at the kid staring thoughtfully at the cluttered counter. “I kind of expected you to start attacking me Kid, what's going through your head?” he asked.

Peter blinked at Tony, licking his lips as the words refused to come to him, slumped over the counter and eyes just a tad too wide behind his glasses. “Is Loki really the guy you've been talking about for months?” he blinked. “Not that I don't believe you it's just that I don't – believe you, that is.”

Tony nodded his head, “Yeah it's the same guy Peter, so start believing cause I really do need your help.”

"Oh no, no, no,” Peter shook his head, hands splaying upon the counter. “I will be no part of this, in any way. Tony he tried to invade the world and destroyed New York, why am I telling you this?” he exhaled heavily. “I won't fight you but come on, don't drag me into this. I'm too young for prison-”

"Relax Kid,” he raised his hands in surrender, a short smirk concurring his features. “You're not going to go to prison, neither am I, and hopefully neither is Loki. Have some faith Kid, have I ever let you down?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Last time you said that I was trapped by AIM for about 24 hours, so yes. Yes you have let me down.”

"Ow, harsh,” Tony commented mildly, before his lips twitched from the left. “This time, I give you my word, that if anything happens I'll take the rap for it, all of it. You'll be painted as an unwilling accomplice, my lawyers will go crazy, you'll be America’s young victim. The press will love you,” he shrugged.

The kid's orbs narrowed brazenly, “Even Jamerson?”

"I would say I'm a miracle worker but besides replacing him with a robot I doubt anyone could change that asshole's opinion,” Tony grumbled mildly, slightly miffed with that. Peter exhaled, prodding his glasses up his nose with a look of utter exasperation. Tony could be the kids parent but he still felt chastised.

"God dammit it Tony...” Peter scratched his scalp viciously. His head popped up and he says firmly, “In danger of sounding like real sap; I trust you Tony. And I'll help, just I want you to promise me that if something goes wrong, even with God Complex, you'll tell me. Straight away,” Peter spoke with calm and cool, and tinges of worry already denting his forehead.

Wasn't Tony supposed to be the responsible...wait, at least, the adult? Peter was always too mature. Tony was going to have introduce him to the wonders of alcohol.“I wouldn't call it straight,” he dwindled. The Kid rolled his eyes which much too much good humor for it to be taken seriously. Old Kid.

Tony set the gleaming gauntlet upon the counter top, narrowly missing a flashing tablet and shooting Peter a carefree grin, ignoring his especially bright eyes. “Fine kid, sheesh,” he clicked something on one of the hovering screens. “Now man up and answer this thing,” Peter just blinked at him momentarily. Tony nodded his head, “Yes, that one, on your screen,” Peter glanced at it, and then blinked defiantly. “It's like you've never seen a Drag equation before,” Tony lips twitched as he scooped up the tablet Loki had abandoned and began, hacking several gaps in Jarvis' security.

Finally the kid spoke, and with it his semi-permanent exasperation. “NASA level, no biggie,” he exhaled, shrugging and the equation flickering on the screen.

Tony shrugged and said offhandedly, “Yeah, no biggie, you'll do great kid,” he got up, wandering over to one of his other littered stations and pillaged some scraps for a new energy disperser prototype.

Peter snorted, a visage of intense concentration ascending over his baby features as he curved over the tablet. Tony stared at him in the reflection of a screen, face softening at the strange emotions floating airily in his sternum. Ugh, sappy bastard he'd become. A quick shake of the head, he was over it, his materials clacking as they met the counter and collapsed into his recently vacated seat.

"You're sure about this?” Peter asked softly, lips twisting as if he didn't exactly know what to do with them. Tony was going to owe him a few.

Tony cocked his award winning grin, “Have you met me?” He snorted, “When have I ever done something I did not want to do?” he snorted again, to extenuate how very foolish that question was. Peter had this peculiar expression. “What?”

The kid as if the last breath had been hauled from his lungs, and shrugged. It was the sly grin worming onto his lips that had Tony nonchalantly returning to his materials and mini blow torch. “You're being very adamant...is this overcompensation?” he jostled his shoulders dramatically. “I mean I don't judge,” he continued as if swept by his judgmental thoughts. Tony smirked, and the kid grinned sheepishly, “Sorry okay. I couldn't help myself.”

Tony waved a dismissive hand, “I'm just glad I'm corrupting you somewhat. For a while there I didn't think it was possible,” he watched the Kid from the corner of his eye with smirk, very pleased as heat crawled atop Peter's ears and splattered his cheeks.

“I'm plenty bad-ass.”

"Yeah,” Tony noted unsympathetically, “I'm sure you are Kid.”

Peter groaned, his palm pluming his cheek with the sharp angle he leaned on his elbow. “Yeah, whatever,” he shrugged, not bothered, “Can we go back to the precariously immoral relationship you're having?”

Tony's lips quirked without his consent. The kid smiling faintly at his screen, daring Stark to not switch subjects. Stark didn't mind showing how very much he appealed to talk about his lover, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Given the chance Tony is pleased to switch subject to his rather villainous plan to remain in sexual proximity to a rather villainous being. “Yes, we can,” he grinned crookedly and nodded.


	2. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion but what does it entail exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> The format is written a bit different for this chapter, and after this only one more to go. Enjoy :D

It was raining blood.

Okay, it wasn't really blood but the juice of rustic metal that just happened to look like blood and cause mass panic in the streets below the two supers who were battling it out. “Stark, Stark! Come in Stark!” the headset crinkled and spat though there was no reply. “I swear to god Stark if this-”

"Incoming!” Captain America yanked two struggling civilians from the descent of a spinning vehicle. It barreled forward, trampling over Cap and his bright shield. “Cap, you still breathing?” Clint fizzled through the com, there was a lot of grunting from the Captain's side, and with a groan he shimmied out the hood of the car that had landed atop of him.

“Just perfect,” he drawled. Clint laughed. “Civies all cleared out?”

There was a grin in Clint's voice, “You know it.” Cap spied the archer upon one of the balconies, arms folded and ankles crossed lazily, relaxing in only experienced troublemakers could. There was a lollipop between his lips for reasons unknown. “Why is it Stark gets Crazy Cakes all to himself?” he affronted.

Cap's jaw clenched, “Ask him.” Clint just shrugged, watching the battling of mighty egos dispersing above them. Flashes of energy heated the air, a faint scent of tinged ozone and the whir of an overworked machine pertained through the air. “Can you hear them? Are they saying anything?” Cap asked.

Clint tried, lollipop halting in it's soon to be consumption. Clint shrugged again, not bothered at all. “Nah, probably just the usual,” And to Cap's amusement and growing awe, Clint began to mimic them. “'Die oh worthless worm', 'Oh no my life's plans have to come to end', 'They will', 'Oh (bad word)', yadaa, yadaa, yadaa, yeah we got it.”

Cap snickered and Clint grinned, the lollipop bulging one cheek.

A spit of heat penetrated the air and both raised their heads to the emerald flash so far above them snatch at the glinting form of Iron Man, and cackle upon the metal. “Hawkeye.” Clint already had an arrow lined up, the duo were just too far away. Clint yanked himself upwards towards the rooftop, elbowing upon the shambles, attempting to get closer.

Stark plummeted to earth, metal crumpling the hood of a car with a ear-piercing shriek. “Stark!” Cap yelled. There was no response. He couldn't even see Stark beside a crimson glint in the noon sunlight. “Cover us Hawkeye,” he ordered, an affirmative crackled back at him through the ear bud.

It's not that Cap was not convinced this was some impossibly idiotic plan concocted, it's just he really hoped it wasn't. Despite his wishes it not being true; Loki and Stark were both stubborn lunatics who wouldn't be against destroying a couple of blocks for their little show. If they had, it was a (bad word) plan. “Cap, Crazy Horns is on top of Stark. I repeat Crazy Horns it on top of Stark!” This really better not be some kind of kinky, destructive foreplay.

Cap dashes through the abandoned and crushed cars, the form of a straight necked Loki atop the car Stark had collapsed on. Loki's rigid back faces him, the scepter in his grasp arching backwards slowly. “Loki!” he yells, intending to divert attention. Loki's head tilts slightly, face bowed to the strewn broken form of Stark. Just a few more cars, and he's there. Loki slashes downwards and Cap flings his shield.

A clash snaps the scepter from it's course. His shield clangs into a nearby car. Loki sneers, hair strewn and wild as he leaps off the hood to preen before Steve. “You should not have interfered in private matters Captain.” His sneer sharpens, “He came to me at your faults Captain, if you had not spoken against him he wouldn't have felt the need to change.”

Steve's jaw clenches, muscles flexing, until he throws out his ear bud and smashes it under his boot. “What are you playing at Loki?” he questions tightly, fists drawn.

Loki hefts the scepter upon his shoulder casually, it's sharp tip glinting in the noon light. He'd almost beheaded Tony, and for what? “There will be no more playing Captain, you've taken care of that.” There is claw digging into Loki's cheek and he bows his head. Cap narrows his eyes at it.

"Don't try to play me Loki, what did you to Stark?” he orders. The underhanded blow of his teammate being taken advantage of by an unstable, evil God, burned through his veins. Steve was angry. He was angry at Stark and mostly, he wanted to bring Loki to justice.

Loki shrugs, stance stiff and rigid. Not like those few minutes he'd witnessed on Jarvis' cameras while attempting to contact Stark. It was wrong. “Nothing he did not ask for,” he replied slyly. He waves a dismissive hand, “Do you think so little of me Captain. That I would bed those who do not wish for it themselves.”

Cap struck a sharp look and Loki cackled. Not like those few huffs he'd witnessed on Jarvis' cameras while attempting to contact Stark. It was wrong. “Is this your plan?” Loki blinks curiously; a feline wondering whether to kill his prey now or move on for it's lack of worth. “Did you and Stark make this stupid plan up to make me think whatever you two were doing is over?” Sad thing was, he wouldn't put it past them.

Loki blinked, his lips drawing up into a wide painfully ominous smile. “Yes, yes that is exactly what is occurring here.” Somehow the cynical tone reminded him of Stark. It was all messed up and Steve needed the truth before more lives were put on the line. “What use have I with a lowly mortal?” he seemed perfectly curious, in the desensitized sense.

"Big talk for someone who shared a bed with one for – how long was it going on? – a week, a few?” he retorted. Loki curled his lip.

"Well, that mistake has been made.” Steve was grateful at least Stark was unable to hear this words. In someway Steve knew Stark would be crushed. Even if it was mind control, a few weeks was the second longest relationship he'd had. “You had no right Captain,” Loki hissed, leaning slightly on his scepter. His head tilted, his lips tight and eyes bright. “I will not forget this,” his lips twitched, “And neither will Stark.”

Loki vanished in a swirl of bright emerald. Cap didn't wait, he scampered up the crushed car to peer over the still and abandoned form of Stark. “How's he doing Cap?” Clint called, skidding beside the car.

Cap didn't answer, instead his eyes did not waver from the unmasked bruised face of Tony Stark. “Let's get him home Clint,” he orders softly. It hadn't been wrong what Steve had done. Loki was evil, through and through. Stark was delusional. The minor guilt weighing in his stomach was just what Loki had wanted. He needed to look at this like any other mission; the objective was complete. Now was the time to figure out what they'd lost.

][

After a few hours of surgery Stark's ribs were in their rightful places. The doctor informed him Stark suffered from a concussion (which he deserved considering,) five snapped ribs, three heavily bruised others and shattered collarbone (which he did not deserve.) Cap took it all in with a heavy nod, and sat in the high backed, stiff chair at Stark's hospital bed. “Oh,” Peter Parker stood in the doorway, “How you doing Cap?”

Cap narrowed his eyes as he sensed something amiss. Peter, always a bit odd, a good kid though, was acting rather peculiar. “Could be better,” he admitted, jabbing a thumb at Stark. “But better than him, that's for sure.” Peter twisted his lips, nodding, his fiddling fingers were red and blistered. “Loki had some sort of vendetta against him,” he commented offhandedly, crossing his arms. Peter licked his lips, eyes wavering, “You know anything about that?”

Peter did this strange shrug, snicker, sigh combination. It raised Cap's eyebrow. “Not that I know of,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously, realized this, and clasped his wayward fingers behind his back. “Uh, just came to check up on him, but seeing how well-” he paused because in no form was Stark doing well. “Well, not 'well' but okay he is. I'll just, be off now.”

"Peter,” Cap halted him, Peter did so. It was his deep, authoritative voice. “Did you know?” he asks softly.

Peter swallows thickly, downcast and sheepishly rubbing his neck. “Um, I know a lot of things, which...um, yeah which?” he tried to be coy. Hint on the try. Cap exhaled heavily, crossing his arms.

If Cap considered how close he and Stark were it was only plausible Peter knew, or at least had an inkling of what had been going on. Cap smiled dimly, “Nothing important. See you around Peter?” he asked instead. The kid wouldn't get messed up with Loki. He would have set Stark straight or come for help; he was too smart and young for anything else.

The Kid nodded, smiled shortly, “Whatever he did, just, make sure he's okay,” he said gently.

Cap smiled serenely, “I will. Thank you Peter,” and the kid left. Obviously he had known something had been going on. Smart Kid.

To rebel to Cap's thoughts Peter trotted down the Hospital floor of the Avengers Tower (yes it was a necessity) hit the elevator button and descended a couple dozen floors. Peter hummed the trip down, slipping on his glasses as the elevator stopped and opened it's doors. “Lights please Jarvis,” he ordered softly.

The lights illuminated the row upon row of electric boxes, evenly spaced over the entirety of the floor. “Yikes,” he inhaled, procuring the instructions from his pocket, “Where was I? Twenty three down, five across from the left.” Peter walked to the box. He'd been there not a few a minutes ago, just before checking up on Stark. It had needed time to recalibrate. “How's it doing Jarvis?”

If he could, Jarvis would have sighed, “The deletion process is almost complete,” his voice echoing through the entire, wide floor.

Peter hummed, sticking the paper back into his pocket, and unscrewing another casing to pick apart it's insides. The keyboard came out, and he carefully typed in the order to erase all data from certain hours. These were only Jarvis' secondary back up files, those in his main private server had already been deleted by Stark earlier that day. He stuck his finger where it should not have been and he yelped at the faint shock, sucking it into his mouth.

He straightened his spine, yelped again. “Uh, hey, um...” he seemed to be struggling with procuring the name. His heart yammered in his chest, and he carefully inhaled as he shut the electric box.

"Loki,” Loki answered, seemingly faintly amused, “You can call me Loki.” Instead of the various insulting names Peter was capable of creating on the go. Loki eyed the wide span of electric boxes, it was an enormous space with a high oval ceiling. “How is Stark?” he asked suddenly.

Peter swallowed, brows furrowing slightly until his twitching lips gave way into a short smile. “He's out cold, right now, but he'll be fine,” he answered. “Just the amount of damage you two agreed upon which was-” he exhaled heavily, cause he wasn’t about to begin his disapproving rant again. Stark hadn't listened the first time, nor the seventh. Peter didn't really know why he tried.

“Excessive yes,” Loki muttered with a sigh. It was then Peter realized Loki was dressed in an olive Henley, and some fancy black trousers with his hair tied back loosely. It was all very casual, and it was very strange for Peter to witness. “That was the plan.”

Peter leaned on one of the storage boxes, his thinking cap on. “Make the damage excessive enough to prove the threat was real,” Peter blinked. A smile wormed on his lips, “Wow, that's not bad,” he mumbled kind of awe-struck, wondering why he hadn't put two and two together earlier.

Loki seemed pleased with that assessment. “It worked well enough the first time around,” he mentioned. Without a pause for Peter's obvious question, he asked, “When will he awaken?”

"Uh, Stark, will...I don't know. I think he's got a concussion so they'll have to wake him every so often.” He shrugged, locking the case he'd opened earlier, and unlocking another five down. Loki kept up easily, ambling on the other side of the boxes. “Cap's at his side, which is good I guess. They can get their heart to heart out the way,” he shrugged.

Loki hummed, bypassing Peter and crouching before a electric box five down from where Peter knelt. Peter barely noticed, backtracked, opens his mouth when the box swings open before Loki. “You're a cybernetic genius aren't you? It's seems unpredictable enough to be precedent.”

Loki just grins in response, and not one of his evil, 'I will slay you' grin. But one with good cheer, which is weird enough as it is. Loki just pulls out the keypad and begins typing. Peter watches him for a while, shakes all his thoughts loose and returns to deleting Jarvis' files.

A couple dozen floors up, unawares of the international criminal assisting a minor to delete back-up data. Stark gasps awake, orbs flashing wide, heaves a raspy breath and splutters out coughing. “Careful Stark,” Steve warns. The nurse leaves, closing the door behind her. Stark is ashen, lips trembling, crackling indigo, his brown eyes especially bright and wide. It's not his best look. Cap plods back into his seat, Stark hits the morphine button. “Easy Tin Man,” he steadies, making sure not to break anything else of the Mechanic's.

Stark takes one look at Steve and groans harshly. Cap doesn't think he deserves that. “I'm sorry, okay?” Stark rasps, the speech obviously paining him along with the breathing. Cap scratches his scalp, elbows digging into his knees as he clasps his hands.

"Tell me what happened Stark,” Cap insists conflictingly. Stark blinks up at the dim ceiling, the sun is beginning it's descent and casting shadows over the walls. Cap doesn't want to give Stark a chance to come up with an excuse.

His jaw clenched, and swallowing painfully, Stark says, “I was wrong, okay. That's what you wanted to hear?” he hisses, throwing his head back to inhale more air. Cap's lips purse. “Well you were right. Great day for you isn't it?” he blabs, scraggly crags of agony defining his face.

Cap's stomach flips. The God of Evil had said something similar, and Cap still isn't convinced this isn't an idiotic plan. “Hey don't blame me Stark,” he chides lightly. “Just tell me why, what happened?” he asks.

Stark glowers at Cap from the corner of his eye, “You really want to know?” he chokes. Cap nods firmly, steadying fists in his lap. “It was about a year ago,” Stark laughs, voice pained and the only light in his eyes is from un-shed tears. “We'd been together for nearly a year Cap, and we hadn't killed each other,” he stresses, a weakness clings to his throat. Cap does not know if it is his wounds or his words. Cap really hopes the former. “I-I-” Stark's resolve fizzles, and he seems impossibly close to tears.

Cap shakes his head, akin to horror twisting in his gut. “You can't mean that Stark,” his baby blue eyes are wide. Stark doesn't answer, he sucks his cheek and pinches his thumb for morphine. A knife is forging in Cap's gut, too sharp and it will slice his resolve. Stark blinks tiredly, the drugs kicking in. “We'll talk later Stark,” he mentions gently, squeezing Stark's fingers as he drifts off into attended rest.

The Captain of our Great Nation bowed his head downward, the setting sun casting his shadow upon the wall and he cursed.

][

Loki is poise and calm, his back straight upon the wall, his face completely relaxed, his elbow resting upon his thighs. Peter has realized that Loki, God of Mischief and Stark's bedtime roommate (which is as far as he's going to think of this,) meditates. Not only that but he has been for the past hour or two.

Peter had finished up the final security clearance codes for each of the deletions and in that time, Loki had decided to meditate.

Peter didn't know Chaos gods could meditate. “All requested files have been deleted,” Jarvis intoned, “Rebooting in sequence.” Peter leaned up against one of the electric boxes, yawning into his palm. It had been a long day and he wanted to check on the Stark before he went back home. Aunt May would be out late tonight which was one less thing to worry about. “Good Evening Mr. Parker, Master Loki.” Jarvis has rebooted.

Peter lips twitched, “Why can't I be Master Peter?” he asks Jarvis, scooping up his back pack which had spent the entire time on one of the walls. The lights in the floor were dimmed, and it wasn't doing wonders for him to remain awake.

"Only at Master Stark's direct voice command may the names of persons on file be changed,” Jarvis responded.

Peter blinked, “When did that happen then?”

And in a voice he did not expect to hear while the owner was comatose, Loki said, “Not too long ago.” Loki's emeralds twinkled in curious amusement. It was a look Peter was getting used to. The things Loki was capable of really made Peter happy they were on the same side now. In Loki's own perfectly elegant, underhandedly snide voice he said, “Though if you were to meet me in my battle armor-” he trailed off.

Jarvis completed him, which was very odd considering how much Jarvis had disapproved of their little loving relationship. “Master Loki would then be classified as 'Chaos God Loki: seventh on the Intergalactic Watch list'.”

Peter whistled in appreciation, possibly kind of awe-struck, “Only seventh?” he asked faintly, gripping the strap of his back pack.

Loki was put-off, obviously displeased. “Apparently my brother has informed Shield of the enemies of Asgard, many of which with fleets at their disposal, which has greatly lessened my ranking.” He ambled past Peter and pushed the elevator button, “You're coming to check on Stark, correct?” Peter nodded, twisting his grin off his lips, shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled into the stark elevator with a chaos god.

In the elevator up Peter checked his phone, replying to a message from Gwen. “Oh, is that the lady you are courting?” Loki asked curiously. He couldn't help it Peter flushed. Loki looked thoughtful, which was not something Peter wanted while the topic of his girlfriend had come up. It was then he smiled sharply, “Don't fear Peter. Stark has already performed the preliminary back check.” The elevator halted and Loki stepped out.

It took Peter a while to comprehend, he dashed after the ambling god, “Stark did what?” Did Stark perform tentatively immoral deeds in his spare time, and why was he only learning of this now? Stark could have easily told him when he was reciting pointers for his budding love life which Peter hadn't, in any way, wanted to hear.

The corridors were barren, only illuminated by dim stark lights and a the odd sunlit lamp. Peter thinks Loki is amused but he doesn't know how he knows. “Stark did not mention your hearing was impaired,” Loki sighed ever so forlorn.

Peter wondered when his main social interactions were with ego-manic individuals, and he meant that in the best way. “Okay, okay,” he rolled his eyes, a small smile touching his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Doesn't matter,” he huffs. Loki eyes him with a short grin, “What did he say about Gwen?” he asks before he can stop himself.

Loki smiled, hands clasped behind his back, “Are you worried?” No, he really isn't. Gwen is perfect, and brilliant; it's understandable there are people who are on edge over that. Peter just wants to know what Stark had thought about her. Loki's got this peculiar expression that Peter won't try to decipher, “He thinks you're perfect for one another.” Peter slumps in poorly concealed relief, grinning faintly at the God.

“Parker,” Peter stood to attention, heart jumping into his throat. Cap ambled up to him as if for all intents and purposes he did not notice the criminal genius at Peter's side. “Thought you'd gone home already?” he asked calmly. Loki smiled slyly at Peter, sauntering finely into the room Stark rested. The Captain frowned slightly, peering behind him to where Peter's gaze was turned. And saw absolutely jack-squat. “You really need to sleep kid, don't forget about school.” Cap made a face at his own words.

“Yeah, you got it Captain,” he agreed weakly. Steve squeezed his shoulder, yawning into his hand as he vanished into the elevator. Peter wondered over his life choices which had led to this moment and didn't regret them. Peter steadied in the doorway, “That was magic, wasn't it? Actual magic,” he whispered awestruck. He didn't want to disturb Stark, even though the amount of drugs in his system should be enough to keep him under. Until this point Magic had been a weapon he was pressed to eradicate; now, it was as if entire worlds were open to him.

Loki nodded, still and back rigid at the bedside Stark rested, pale and bruised. Peter chewed his cheek, sitting in the ramrod chair and read the clipboard hanging off the side of the bed. He flips through the pages, “There really is only the amount of damage that you two agreed upon,” he whispers, hopefully helpfully.

Peter returns to the clipboard. Loki's fists are clenched, brow furrowed deeply, until he smooths both out with a deep breath. The god delicately presses two fingers to Stark, a flare of emerald sucking into the furrow in his brows. In one great inhale Stark begins to breath easier, chest rising stronger than it had earlier. Loki seems less advised to destroy something in anger now, which is always good. Peter clips the board back onto Stark's bed.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but he'll heal soon enough. Most importantly though he wanted to do this,” Peter can't comfort a puppy let alone a chaos god but he tries with a short, embarrassed smile. He stands, fiddling with the bed sheets before stuffing his hands inside his pockets, “I've got to go now. And a nurse will be by to wake him up soon.” Peter hesitates in the door, “I'll see you soon Loki?”

Loki's back is turned but Peter can see him nod, “I look forward to it.” That sounded genuine enough and Peter smiles, ducks his head and walks out. Loki peers after the kid once his back in turned, face soft and thoughtful. He folded his legs beneath him in the chair at his lover's bedside and waits for the injuries he caused to heal.

[]


End file.
